


Pussy

by sapphoatsunset



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Plug, BDSM, Boypussy, F/M, Femdom, Fisting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-16
Updated: 2013-03-16
Packaged: 2017-12-05 10:57:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/722279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphoatsunset/pseuds/sapphoatsunset





	Pussy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gamma_Orionis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gamma_Orionis/gifts).



“Come here, pet,” Luna murmured, smiling.

Draco walked into the room and knelt at her feet, wincing when the plug in his arse shifted. He was sore from last night, but Luna was always so eager so he didn’t have much time to recuperate. Maybe if he did, he wouldn’t be so sore.

Maybe if he did, he’d come to his senses.

That was likely the reason she didn’t give him time to adjust, just smiling that smile of hers and moving on to the next interest.

“Aren’t you going to show me your pretty pussy, Draco? You know how much I love it when you’re a good slut and you show me your pussy.”

Draco flushed; he hated that she’d figured out so soon into their relationship that female terms for his body parts really turned him on. His cock was twitching even now, though he doubted she’d let him come that night. He only got to do that if he’d done a spectacular job eating her out. Nodding, he rose and turned around, bending over to grab his ankles. “Please, Luna... Can you take the plug out?”

“Out of where?” Luna’s voice was a purr before she giggled and slapped his arse. “You know you have to be more specific, Draco. Have the Nargles got to you again? I shall have to inspect you for them.”

Draco wanted to scowl at her and pull himself up to his full height. He wanted to be haughty. He wanted... Another slap to his arse reminded him and he whimpered. “Dammit. Take it out of my pussy. Now.”

“Now, now, Draco,” Luna responded, giggling and twisting the plug. Draco thought she must have developed a sadistic streak somewhere along the line because she sure loved taunting him. “Good sluts ask nicely. Good sluts don’t demand things. Nobody likes a pushy bottom.” Eat sentence was punctuated with a vicious bite to his buttocks and he couldn’t contain his moans. “That’s right. You want this, so ask nicely. I need to do my inspection since you’ve been behaving so appallingly.”

Draco grit his teeth for a moment, took a shaky breath--Luna was still spanking him slowly--and murmured, “Please, Luna. Please take the plug out of my pussy.”

“That’s a good slut.” Draco thought he could _hear_ how wet she was. He wanted to lick her clean, but he couldn’t have that if he wasn’t good so he waited, knuckles turning white where they gripped his ankles as he tried to stay standing. He felt her fingers on his arse, spreading his cheeks and wiggling the plug before she slowly began to pull it out. He whimpered, hating the sound but allowing her the small concession of his obedience and submission so he could get what he wanted. _Her_

When he was empty, he shuddered. He could feel how stretched he was already; it was easy for Luna to slip a finger in him and fuck him with it.

“Hmm... I don’t feel anything yet. I was sure you had Nargles. Why else would you be slow to follow the rules?’ Luna’s voice sounded genuinely perplexed but by now he could tell when she was acting. This was one of those times.

Another finger joined the first with very little resistance from Draco’s body. He moaned, though he certainly hadn’t _planned_ to do so, and spread his legs a bit. He wouldn’t beg verbally, but he’d beg with his body all he wanted. 

After scissoring her fingers inside his arse, Luna added a third and fourth finger. She apparently remembered that he liked to feel the stretch--it was for the same reason that he allowed her to order him to wear anal plugs all day long underneath his clothes. The stretch had him moaning and whimpering as the fight for control of the situation seeped out of him. Whatever she wanted to give him, he would take. And he would like it.

“Stay calm Draco. I haven’t felt anything yet so I’m going to have to go deeper. I’ll get those Nargles out of you, love.” Draco dimly registered the grin that was in Luna’s voice, and nodded. He could feel her tuck her thumb inside of him as well, and the humming feeling of calm and submission kept him unafraid. She could do damage if she wasn’t careful, but for some reason, he trusted her.

And he loved being this full. Oh god, how he loved it. 

Her small hand pressed deeper inside of him until it was fully sheathed. Draco heard her snort. 

“Draco, there are no Nargles here. Were you just playing around so I’d fill your pussy up? Such a silly little slut, I have. All you have to do is ask.” 

Draco groaned and tossed his head in reaction to the words. His body clenched tight around her hand and he moaned when she started to pump it in and out of him slowly. _Damn, that felt good..._

“What do you say, Draco?”

“Thank you,” Draco moaned, sighing when he felt her other hand grasp his cock while her teeth sank into his shoulder.

“For?”

“Thank you for filling and fucking my pussy and making sure there weren’t any Nargles.” He was rewarded with stroking as her hand sped up some.

“Good boy,” Luna purred, and he shuddered. Draco was so close.

“Please?” It was almost too much to hope for.

“You may.” Luna stroked his cock faster, moaning when Draco tightened around her like a vice, coming. 

“Thank you,” Draco sighed, and when she withdrew her hand, he collapsed at her feet. “I needed that, thank you.”


End file.
